Generally, an LCD device and a semiconductor device are formed with repeated steps of depositing a plurality of layers and etching the coated layers. To deposit each of the layers, a deposition process such as CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) and sputtering is performed. Photolithography is also performed to etch the coated layers.
If the deposition and etching processes are complicated due to the formation of the plurality of layers, the productivity is lowered. Thus, it is desirable to provide simplified deposition and etching processes for mass production.
In comparison with forming the desired pattern by coating the plurality of layers using CVD and sputtering and patterning the coated layers using photolithography, forming the desired pattern by printing is simpler and easier.
In the process of forming the desired pattern by printing, after the predetermined material is printed on a printing roll from a printing plate, the printed material of the printing roll is re-printed on a surface of a substrate by rolling the printing roll on the substrate, thereby forming the desired pattern on the substrate. In this case, physical contact is generated between the substrate and the printing roll, causing various problems with the substrate and the printing roll. However, as the printing method is advantageous for mass production, it has been developed with the various modifications.
Hereinafter, a printing method and a printing plate according to the related art will described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIGS. 1A to 1D are cross sectional views of the printing method according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a printing plate is prepared having an organic material 20 patterned in the predetermined shape on a glass substrate 10.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a printing material 30 is coated on the printing plate.
As shown in FIG. 1C, a printing roller 40 having a coating 45 adhered thereto rolls on the printing plate, whereby the printing material 30 is printed on the coating 45.
As shown in FIG. 1D, the printing roller 40 having the printing material 30 rolls on a substrate 60. Thus, the printing material 30 is printed on the substrate 60, whereby the printing material 30 of the predetermined pattern is formed on the substrate 60.
At this time, a printing plate on which the organic material 20 of the predetermined pattern is formed on the glass substrate 10 will be described in detail.
FIGS. 2A to 2E are cross sectional views of the process for fabricating the printing plate according to the related art.
First, as shown in FIG. 2A, the organic material 20, a metal layer 25 and a photoresist 35 are sequentially coated on the entire surface of the glass substrate 10.
Referring to FIG. 2B, the photoresist 35 is patterned in the predetermined shape by photolithography.
As shown in FIG. 2C, the metal layer 25 is etched using the patterned photoresist 35 as a mask.
As shown in FIG. 2D, the organic material 20 is etched using the patterned photoresist 35 and metal layer 25 as a mask.
After that, as shown in FIG. 2E, the organic material 20 is formed in the predetermined pattern on the glass substrate 10 by removing the patterned photoresist 35 and metal layer 25, thereby completing the printing plate.
In the related art printing plate, the organic material 20 is formed in the predetermined pattern on the glass substrate 10.
However, the printing method and the printing plate according to the related art have the following disadvantages.
First, as shown in FIG. 1C, the printing roller 40 having the coating 45 adhered thereto rolls on the printing plate, so the printing material 30 coated on the printing plate is printed on the coating 45. In this case, the coating 45 is also generally formed of an organic material. Accordingly, the printing material 30 is printed between the organic materials. However, the printing material 30 may not be completely printed on the coating 45 from the organic material 20 of the printing plate. Thus, it may not be possible to form a minute pattern.
As shown in FIG. 2D, when etching the organic material 20 using the patterned photoresist 35 and metal layer 25 as a mask, end portions of the organic material 20 may not be etched in the desired pattern, so it may again not be possible to form a minute pattern sufficient to be used in semiconductor and/or LCD fabrication.